


异物

by cholera1212



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cholera1212/pseuds/cholera1212
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 7





	异物

“哦，嘿，莫蒂。”瑞克打着酒嗝坐在沙发上，朝嘴里丢了一颗花生，有一些碎片和酒渍就沾在他的嘴角，可他毫不在意，“嘿，莫蒂，你能把遥控器拿过来么莫蒂，我想新一期扭蛋人要开始了。”

“遥控器明明在你那边啊瑞克！”莫蒂眼睛不离电视，有些恼火，“看在上帝的份上，就在你手旁边，抬手就可以碰到的地方。”

“不要跟你的外公顶嘴莫提，照做就好了你这个小贱人，就像每一次我让你做该做的一样。”酒嗝打散了瑞克的话语，他一动不动的维持着刚刚的坐姿又吃了一颗花生。

“上帝！”莫蒂生气的站起来，从瑞克的腿间跨了过去，不可预知的阻力横亘在他胫骨前，难以抑制的让他摔了个狗吃屎。

还没爬起来，他就听到瑞克夸张的大笑声，他恼火的站起身，青少年独有的自尊被干脆利落的折损，瑞克永远不把任何事情放在眼里或者心上，这对他来说都是人类无聊游离的感性，可是对莫蒂来说，他就是他嘴里懦弱无能感性自尊又自卑的可怜虫。

“呃啊——”，莫蒂捏着拳头，从喉咙深处翻上来的咆哮，却被他青少年的细尖嗓音搅混的尴尬不堪，“我受够了！我受够了瑞克！”他高举着拳头，一幅起义的模样，后知后觉的发现瑞克的笑声已经停了很久了。

此时的瑞克直挺挺的倒在沙发上，剧烈的咳嗽，面色青紫，吸气的频率越来越快，带起哨声样的哮鸣，莫蒂吓坏了，他大声的呼唤着母亲和夏末，声音带上了哭腔，他忘了不久前他才把她们俩送出门，宣誓着绝对不会再跟她们一起去逛街。

无人回应，莫蒂又跑回瑞克旁边，他努力的回忆着健康卫生课老师说过的急救内容，却只能回忆起关于那节课他拿四分之三的时间都来意淫杰西卡新穿的裙子下面的风光了。莫蒂害怕得不停摇着他的外公，不知道这样的做法可能会导致气管的异物落入更深处的喉腔，他凄凄惨惨的道着歉，不知道向谁，他开始祈祷上帝，快来人啊，无论谁都好，请救救他，救救瑞克。

然后他才想起，不会有人来救他的，他的乞求只有一个人会听得到，而这个人正躺在他旁边，喉喘鸣着意识不明。瑞克才是他的上帝，是他的造物主，是他的皮革马利翁，没有瑞克他什么都不是，他没有魔法，头脑愚笨，只有黄色废料和天生推诿责任的软弱。

莫蒂深深呼了一口气，强行停止自己颤抖到像是癫痫的手，摔倒后无人理会的婴儿停止哭泣自己爬起，莫蒂架着瑞克的腋下，用力的一点一点把他移到太空船的副驾，他累得直喘气，他本想使用传送枪的，可他总也搞不懂那些频率，更别说他连搬动瑞克都很困难。所以他只能选择最古老漫长愚笨的路线，就像他本身一样。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊”，莫蒂无意义的大叫起来，他的眶内含着眼泪启动着太空舱，他开始胡思乱想起来，万一瑞克真的死了怎么办，他无论再怎么厉害他也是个普通的老人，他再聪明在瑞克城也有那么多失去了自己瑞克的莫蒂，不不不他的瑞克可是最瑞克的瑞克，绝不会因为呛到就死了，这种无理取闹玩笑般的事情，怎么可能是结束一个伟大灵魂的方式。可是命运不就是这么一个操蛋玩意，它最喜欢干的事不就是潜伏在日常，在你防备心俱消的时候，像毒蛇对着你的脖子就是一口。

就像鸟人一样。

莫蒂的眼泪又止不住了，他尽全力加速着太空船，超光速的飞行朝着宇宙中最好的医院，甚至莫蒂能记得路线都是万幸。

他的思维停止不住，他总是会乱想的，那些细微的针尖一样的想法，刺戳着他的良心。越是接近着真相就越是让他恐惧，那一根根深渊攫摄着他的心脏，恐惧是人类领先一切的感情，它会让人疯狂，让人动弹不得。但他现在不能尖叫着丢开驾驶盘，扑在瑞克怀里，哭诉着让他把他的记忆拿走，所以作为代替莫蒂的心理防卫机制便启动了。

就像他每一次快要接近真相的时候，潜意识莫蒂便会慢慢悠悠的出现，他老练熟稔，像旧时放映厅里剪辑师，把每一个性爱的镜头一帧一帧剪去，潜意识莫蒂也是如此，他拿着剪刀，把莫蒂一个一个不切实际却接近真相的想法都剪去，丢进记忆的火炉。这样他才有勇气，继续活下去。

莫蒂喘着气，他感觉好受多了，刚刚想了什么他已经记忆不清了，医院就在眼前，最重要的事情就是把瑞克送进急救室。

他停好飞船，踉踉跄跄的爬出舱室，他尖叫着让人听不清楚话语，他尽可能抓住任何一个穿着白色衣服的人混沌不清的说着情况指向飞船，直到瑞克被人拽上担架，推进手术室，关上了白色的大门。

莫蒂毫无生气的滑坐在地上，看着亮起的红灯仰面躺倒，他太累了，他已经超越了自己的极限，无意识的，他又开始乱想起来，为什么全宇宙的医生都会穿白大褂呢，死亡是什么样子的呢，如果瑞克死了他还会活着么，哦当然他当然会活着他甚至还会活的很高兴因为肯定有人会把他破破烂烂的记忆再剪一遍的，他就像被切了额叶的精神病，淌着口水开心快乐又开始一次一次的冒险然后循环往复。

天啊上帝，潜意识莫蒂皱起了眉，大刀阔斧的把这个想法剪掉了。

于是莫蒂继续想着，为什么全宇宙的医生都会穿白大褂呢……他太累了，他在休息室睡着了。

醒来的时候，医生通知他瑞克已经醒了，只是气管异物，很简单的小手术。莫蒂哭泣跑向病房，瑞克早就坐了起来看着电视，他的气管被切开安上了插管，他却依然能找得到办法一边喝着酒，一边吃着花生。

“哦莫蒂，哦莫蒂，莫蒂你来了莫蒂，我抓到你了是不是，你被我吓到了是不是，你这个胆小的脓包就知道哭，这就是个玩笑，你真是傻透了。”瑞克毫不客气的嘲笑着，冷嘲热讽戳刺他的伤口。

莫蒂内心一阵邪火，他拼尽全力的大叫着，“FUCK YOU，RICK，FUCK YOU！！”

他跑出病房，蹲在角落里抱紧了膝盖，像一只可怜的蠕虫，一抽一抽的呡泣。

瑞克根本什么都不懂，他什么都不知道，他受够了，他真是受够了，瑞克只是个无比自私老混蛋，他体验过了一切他就可以把别人正在体验的情感和经验当做垃圾当做废物当做恶心的虫子抹杀掉它们存在的意义么，日他妈的瑞克，他根本就不懂，他根本就不知道。

他根本就不知道自己对他是怎样复杂又卑微的情感，他根本就不知道他内心快要淹没的负罪感和道德撕裂的矛盾纠结，以至于每每想到这个他就有抑制不住的呕吐感，他根本就不知道，自己有多爱他，如果失去了他，失去了这一个瑞克，这个特定的瑞克，他的灵魂会怎样的崩坏。

啊哦——潜意识莫蒂叹了一口气，又来了，here we come——他拿起了手里的剪刀，对准了这段思绪，犹豫良久，终究是剪了下去。

帧格落进火炉，化为灰烬。

莫蒂又睡着了，醒来的时候，除了红肿的双眼，什么都没剩下，他走进病房，摇醒了瑞克，他的亲外公。

“我们回家吧瑞克。”


End file.
